


Kurama's No.1 Fan

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, Fanboying, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Shipping, Trick or Treating, You don't have to be a fan of both series to know what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “Kurama, check this out. You have an adoring fan.”“Talking about yourself again, darling?”“Haha. Come take a look at this.”Steven pays the controversial demons Hiei and Kurama a visit for Halloween and Yu Yu Hakusho's 25th Anniversary.





	Kurama's No.1 Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary YYH! I have only been a fan for a very short time, but I'm glad I watched you! Here's hope that you will have a reboot soon. 
> 
> Readers if you're wondering why I am doing a crossover fic for YYH: 
> 
> 1\. I think Steven Universe fans would enjoy YYH so think of this as a promotion  
> 2\. I am also praying SU returns soon. We have been enduring one long hiatus, but the wait will be worth it I hope.

“TRICK OR TREAT!” Hiei hadn’t bothered to open his Jagan eye to cross examine the bouncing, singing child waiting outside Kurama’s door. This kid, like the dozens of sticky and loud ones that came before him, were all pint-sized marshmallows compared to Hiei’s power levels and demon energy. He didn’t even look the kid in the eye as he slammed the door open, shoved the candy bowl in his face and waited for the free loader to take his fill of teeth rotting treats because when the night was over, Kurama and Yukina would have a sweet surprise for Hiei when he completed his good deed for this boring holiday.

If humans thought Halloween was scary, it was no wonder most of them needed Hiei to rescue them when they wandered off into demon world.

“Thank you!” which was why the kid would have to impress Hiei another way. When the Forbidden Child caught a flicker of red, long hair and a pink school uniform in the corner of his eye – curiosity came over him and he just had to give this child’s costume a proper look. The round child stood there returning Hiei’s gaze, his lips trembling and stars shining in his eyes.

“OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH-” the child squeaked under his breath. Hiei promised not to be mean or scary to the human children this holiday – but snicker was more of a ‘wow I’m impressed’ chuckle instead of his snarky sneers he directed at Kuwabara or Yusuke when they said something stupid. He ignored the child’s excited fidgeting to call his foxy friend.

“Kurama, check this out. You have an adoring fan.”

“Talking about yourself again, darling?”

“Haha. Come take a look at this.”

Hiei smirked as he watched Kurama give a long-suffering sigh as he put his copy of Edgar Allen Poe’s collection of poems down, flipping his iconic hair over his shoulder and gracefully sauntering to the door.

“I have warned you about teasing the children Hiei – Oh my!” Kurama gasped as he got a good look at the kid.

There he saw a mini version of himself in the form of a chubby child that could have passed for a mini-Kurama if he were of a slimmer body type. This didn’t stop Kurama grinning at the attention to detail that had gone into crafting this costume though, he could tell this little cutie had spent a lot of time creating a paper mache version of his rose whip, put hours of effort getting his red wig to curl just the right way to match Kurama’s impossible curls and probably hunted high and low for a copy of his middle school uniform that would fit his size. Given how exclusive his school was, they were hard to get a hold of.

This kind of dedication deserved glowing praise.

“Well aren’t you just adorable!” Kurama cooed, making the demon loitering behind him frown.

This set the little scamp into super fanboy mode. “OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!”

Hiei scowled at the little blush on the guy’s cheeks and the way the flustered boy refused to look the demon fox in the eye.

“Shall I wipe his memory Kurama?” Hiei eyed the little boy as he squealed like a happy bird who came onto a water fountain with plenty of old geezers to toss bread at them. It made Hiei roll his eyes.

“That’s not necessary.” Kurama smiled as he took more candy out of the cupboard he had told Hiei was empty of such sweet treats, and whispered the next line: “Remember that manga Yusuke wrote about the ‘demon fantasy world’? This little guy probably thinks we’re just as big Yu Yu Hakusho fans as he is.”

“Hn.” Hiei commented noncommittedly and glared at the TV. He’d rather be watching Aliens than entertaining one of Kurama’s doting fanboys.  

“Your costumes are SO good!” the little guy said. “I’m a huge Kurama fan too! When I was a kid, he was my role model! I didn’t relate to any other character more than I did Kurama!”

“Is that so dear?” Kurama smiled as he picked up the boy’s goody bag and put his extra treats in there before handing it back to him.

“Yeah!” the little tyke crossed his arms and made a delightful pout. “None of the other boys liked pink or thought he was too pretty, but I thought he was really cool! I really related to him, especially since my family is… mixed race. I think he would have totally got what it was like to be caught between two worlds, what his mum and his demon past you know?”

“I’m sure he would have.” Kurama said, patting the little guy’s shoulder. “What’s your name sweetie?”

“Steven. Steven Universe.”

“Well Steven, my friend and I know the author of Yu Yu Hakusho. Next time I see him I can ask him if I can get his autograph for you?” Kurama leaned in and did a pretend whisper. “Maybe if you’re lucky and if Yusuke ever visits my house sometime soon, you can bring your parent over and come meet Yusuke. Would you like that?”

Kurama giggled when Steven gave a delighted squeal that made Hiei cover his ears. He could tell he had made this child’s entire year.    

“YEAH! That would be so great, thank you thank you thank you!” Kurama's heart melted when Steven hugged his waist and ran away, before a peeved Hiei could claw him off the kitsune. 

“Anything for a dedicated Yu Yu Hakusho fan and Kurama fanboy.” Kurama winked as he waved the child goodbye. The pudgy kid ran back to his grinning father and retold the whole encounter: “Dad, it’s Yusuke’s real-life friends! They look just like their pictures! They love Yu Yu Hakusho too, they said they might be able to let me meet Yusuke if you come with me and THEY SHIP KURAHIEI!”

Kurama made the noise to the equivalent of a fox weasel being strangled and a blush violently overtook his pale skin like a rash.

“Kurahiei?” Hiei blinked at the new ‘fandom’ term he had not heard of before. “Ship? Kurama, what is he talking about?”

“I have no idea my dear.” Kurama tried to calm himself down by brushing his fingers through his hair and brushing down the front of his green tunic that he loved wearing this time of year, the YYH fans always said it brought out the colour of his eyes. “Tell you what, let’s go back inside and enjoy the movie. Yukina will need a big strapping arm to hold on tight to.”

“Yeah, right.” Kurama’s poor attempt at covering his tracks put a smile back on Hiei’s lips. “I believe it’s time to ask Google another question.”

“HIEI NO!”

It was too late, Hiei was up the stairs and logging onto Kurama’s computer before he could blink.

Kurama cursed Yusuke for teaching Hiei how to use the internet and how it would unleash horrors that Hiei would never be able to unsee, for there was truly nothing more fearsome and horrifying than a dedicated fanbase.

… Or awaken wild fantasies Hiei had been repressing. Kurama twirled one of his red locks and smirked wistfully, thinking that there may have been a time where a much more innocent but still cute tiny version of Hiei would have dressed as the silver kitsune Youko Kurama for Halloween.

As Kurama proved, dreams as well as nightmares could come true on this Halloween Night.  

**Author's Note:**

> Back off Steven, Hiei is Kurama's number one fan and Kurama knows it! ;) 
> 
> I'd like to thank suuichi from Tumblr for inspiring this fanfic with this terrific fanart: 
> 
> http://suuichi.tumblr.com/post/115723640327/the-power-to-get-stomach-wounds


End file.
